Pup Ivy (part 3)
(Ryder is seen in the Lookout playing a video game on his PupPad until, it rings.) Ryder: Hello, Ryder here. Alex: Ryder! This is a super big emergency! Ryder: Uh-oh! What happened Alex? Alex: I totally ran out of milk! Ryder: That's not an emegency Alex. Alex: But I was going to have a glass of milk with my peanut butter and jelly sandwich! Ryder: Sorry Alex but, call me when you have a real emergency. Alex: Ok... Ryder: Hang in there. Alex: I'll try... (Scene changes to the pups playing out in the yard.) Tundra: Can't catch me Rubble! Rubble: Oh, we'll see about that! (Rubble pounces on Tundra causing her to fall.) Rubble: You're it! Tundra: Alright, Chase I'm after you now! (Tundra gallops towards Chase who keeps on running while Marshall and Rosie are watching them under a shadey tree. Rosie looks up at the sky and wags her tail.) Rosie: Isn't this a sunny day Marshall? (Marshall is scratching at his ear, too busy to hear Rosie.) Rosie: Um..Marshall? (Marshall is still scratching.) Rosie:(nudges Marshall)Are you ok? (Marshall stops scratching and looks at the Border collie.) Marshall: Huh? Rosie: Why were you scratching? Marshall: I don't know. Guess I felt a little itchy there. Rosie: Marshall, do you think that bush you were in was Pup Ivy? (The two pups pause and their eyes look off into the distance.) Both pups: Nah! (Badge scene change: Chase's badge) (The scene changes to the pups watching "Scooby Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon" on TV. Tundra is snuggled next to Rocky's side.) Skye: Scooby's pretty funny, isn't he Chase? Chase: You bet! Wait I thought Daphne was your favorite character, Skye. Skye: She still is. (Evie walks through the door.) Evie: Well, well. Hey PAW Patrol! Mind if I watch too? Rubble: Sure you can! Zuma: You can sharwe with me. (Zuma pats a spot on the pillow he's laying on.) Evie: That's really thoughtful of you, Zuma. (Evie sits on the pillow next to Zuma.) Zuma:blushes (Badge scene change: Zuma's badge) (Ryder and the pups are outside as the sun begins to set.) Ryder: Ok pups, time for bed! Chase: Ok, Ryder sir. Tundra: (yawns) I am pretty tired. Rocky: (yawns) Me too. (The silver furred mutt stretches and heads in the direction leading to his and Tundra's doghouses.) (The scene changes to Rosie and Marshall in the Lookout hospital room. Marshall is on the doctor's table.) Rosie: I'm just going to look at your fur with this magnifying glass, Marshall. Marshall: I've been scratching so much. I don't know what's wrong with me. (Rosie looks deep into Marshall's fur with the magnifying glass.) Rosie: It looks like you have a bit of a rash. Marshall: What kind of rash? (Before Rosie could answer, their pup tags beeped.) Ryder:(muffled by tags) Calling all pups! Its time fo bed! Rosie and Marshall: Coming Ryder! (As the pups race to the elevator, Rosie begins thinking about Marshall's rash.) Rosie:(thinking) I wonder what that rash is that's inside, Marshall's fur. Oh well, maybe Ryder will know what it is. (To be continued) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon